Who's your daddy?
by Chichiforever
Summary: She showed up out of no where, her pink hair and bright red eyes taunting our favorite raven hair prince. "Mama" she called his sweet Usako...who's the father? This is a bunch of one shots/story following Mamoru as he searches for answers.
1. Life will never be the same

Thank you to my beta **chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. **I'm sorry that it took so long to update but life is just crazy as I'm sure you all can understand.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Who would have known that a small pink haired, self proclaimed princess would cause the mighty prince of earth and super hero of Tokyo, Tuxedo Kamen such trouble?

As he looked down at the seemingly innocent looking youngster, he couldn't help but feel for the fearful child. That is until she said a word, which would bring the dashing prince to his knees.

"Mama" the candy haired youngster cried into to his blond princess's chest "I looked for you ewerywhere"

"Mama?" Usagi and Mamoru both asked at the same time.

Standing Usagi brought the Child with her "I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm not your mother" Usagi said looking into the bright red eyes of this adorable three year old.

The small child sniffed nodding her head vehemently "But you _are_ my mama!" she cried, her grip on the blonde's neck tightened "Puu said you'd be here…she show'd me you"

"Puu?" Mamoru asked looking at Usagi

Usagi stood silent as she held the crying child "Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered her eyes wide "Puu is what I use to call Pluto when I was a child…back during the silver millennium" Usagi whispered

Mamoru shook his head "maybe it's a coincidence" he said running his hand though his hair, this could **not** be happening "I mean you would remember having a child Usako, that isn't something you would easily forget"

The Moon Princess nodded, he was right…but still something about this small girl seemed familiar… "Maybe we should take her to the police station?" Usagi thought out loud, receiving a nod from Mamoru.

As the couple began to walk toward the end of the park, the couple heard the child ask a question that stopped them in their tracks.

"Mama, were da Senshi?" her big red eyes stared questionably at her 'mother'

"S-Senshi?" Usagi all but dropped the child.

The small girl nodded a large smile on her face "I wove da Senshi!" she said excitedly "Mima-oba buys me d'his dress" she said pulling on the pink flowery sun dress "Oh! And Mako-oba gave me d'hese" she pulled on her pink back pack. With a small tug she pulled out a small green bag

"oh god" Usagi whispered as sat the small child down on the ground, her hands shaking as she took a cookie from its green confinement "I would know these cookies anywhere" she whispered looking up she stared at her boyfriend "Mamo-chan" she gulped "I'm afraid…she's telling the truth"

Mamoru stared wide eyed at his girlfriend "what? Usako, it's just a cookie" he said shaking his head "there's no way she could be _your_ daughter"

"What's your name?" Usagi asked turning to the small girl

"Small lady Serenity, but everybody call me Chibiusa" she said with a smile "I a princess and wone day I gonna b'a Queen wike you mama"

"Oh lord" Usagi whispered "it seems I have a daughter" her body slowly swaying as a feeling of light headedness slowly made its way though out her body "we should probably call the girls" she turned to find Mamoru already on the phone contacting all of the Senshi, man are they in for a surprise.


	2. Who's your daddy?

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

**Who's your daddy?**

"So Usagi-chan is her mother?" Rei asked for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening

The small pink haired girl nodded happily "yep"

"But where did she come from?" Makoto asked "I mean a pregnancy isn't something you can easily forget, even for Usagi-chan"

"I analyzed the cookies she had in the green sack, your right Usagi-chan those are Mako-chan's confections"

Makoto shook her head "that's beyond bizarre, no one has the recipe for those cookies…and I think I would remember baking them for a kid with bright pink hair"

"You did!" the small child yelled tears in her eyes "Jupiter you're being a meaner"

Makoto looked around quickly shhing the small child "gezz kid do you want the whole restaurant to know who I am?"

"Chibiusa-chan" the small girl looked up at her 'mother' and smiled "Those names are a secret you mustn't call any of us by those names"

The small child looked at her mother confusingly "you're not a Senshi mama" everyone stared at the child wide eyed "what?" she asked "she's not"

"Chibi-chan where do you come from?" Ami asked quickly "how did you get here?"

"wid this" she pulled a long chain from under her dress, it held a golden key on it "Puu gave it to me"

"Is Puu a Senshi?" the blue haired genius asked staring at the key curiously

Chibiusa nodded excitedly "she's my favorite"

"Do you mean Pluto?" Ami asked at the girls nod Usagi shook her head "Usagi-chan what's wrong?"

All eyes were on their princess "but…" she furrowed her eye brows "Pluto is the guardian of time…why would she…" Usagi looked down at the small child that sat happily on her lap "Chibiusa did you come from the future?"

The happy pink haired child nodded excitedly placing her soft lips against her straw

"Well that settles it than, she's your future child" Rei said relieved

Mina turned her head to the pink haired child curiously "Then who's your father?" both Mamoru and Usagi looked at the small child expectedly

"I'm not suppose to tell" she answered with her noise in the air

"She has to be Mamoru-sans" Ami added

Mamoru chocked on his soda "M-mine?"

Usagi slapped her boyfriends arm "who else would it be?"

Ami nodded "it's only logical"

"A daughter" Mamoru said smiling at the small child, who was obviously ignoring those around her.

"But where does she get her pink hair from?" Mina asked pointing at the little girl's cat like bubble gum odango's

"Usagi-chan does anyone in your family have pink hair?" Ami asked casually

Usagi shook her head "in neither life times" she thought for a moment "and if I remember correctly neither did Endymion" she looked to her prince for confirmation, when he nodded Usagi turned to her blue haired friend.

"so I guess Mamoru-san's not the daddy" Minako whispered

There was silence as the group watched the small child that appeared out of nowhere, claiming to be the moon princess' future child.

"Oh my god!" Minako covered her mouth, everyone turned to her

"What?" they asked in unison, all but Chibiusa, who was acting as if this was an everyday acutance

"You two timer!" the goddess of love accused as she pointed her finger at a wide eyed Usagi

Rei gasped "oh my god she's right!"

"What?" both Mamoru and Usagi screamed as Chibiusa joyously sipped her milkshake

"I would never cheat on Mamo-chan!"

"Then how do you explain her?" Mina yelled pointing at the oblivious child

"I don't know, but I do know I would never two times,_Minako_!"

Mamoru nodded arms crossed over his chest "Usako's right Minako-san, she would never betray me" it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself

"Her pink hair and red eyes are probably just some weird pregnancy thing that happens because I ate to many strawberries" Usagi said quickly "I mean I do _love _strawberries"

"My pink hair comes from my dad's side of the family" Chibiusa calmly said as she continued to enjoy her shake, adding gas to the already fueling fire. Again silence took over the group

"See!" Minako pointed "You two timer!"

"I am not a TWO TIMER!" Usagi screamed covering her mouth, turning bright red as the patrons of the arcade looked to the group "sorry"

Mamoru sat silently eyeing the small pink haired child, this child that in mere hours has driven him to the brink of insanity. Usako with another man, her laughing and smiling up at this oddly colored buffoon…his hand rubbing against his precious Usako's ballooned stomach talking sweet nothing as she elaborately talks of baby rooms and family outing…this mysterious man who creates this…this candy headed child…this adorable being that holds such a strong place in **his** Usako's heart…the heart that was meant for him…for him her prince, her future king!...wait…does that mean…no Minako would be wrong…she has to be wrong…

"Hey guys" Andrew greeted happily breaking Mamoru out of his thought process

"Hi Motoki-san" the group greeted warmly

"How is the food?" he asked

"Great" they answered

Usagi looked at her adopted brother with a smile, noticing a book in his hands she asked "Toki-onii chan what's in your hands?" happy for the subject change

"Oh this?" the blonde blushed "old family photos"

"Oooohh let me see let me see!" Minako grabs the book from his hands, momentarily forgetting about the small child sitting in front of her

"How cute!" Rei gushed as they turned thought the pages of baby Motoki stopping at one picture

"Um…Motoki-kun…who's that?" Makoto asked as she stared at a woman with pink hair and red eyes

"Oh that, that's my mom" he smiled not noticing the shocked expression on the inners faces "beautiful isn't she? I mean how many women can pull off pink hair and dark red eyes?" he rubbed Chibiusa's head "besides this little cutie"

Minako's eyes widened as she looked from Chibiusa to Motoki "Usagi" Rei turned the book for the two royals to see

Usagi's eyes extended as did Mamoru "Two timer!" Minako yelled a smug smile on her face

"What?" Motoki looks confused as Mamoru closed his eyes fist tightening at his side

"Mamo-chan it isn't true! This is crazy, it's just a coincidence" there was no answer

His face was turning a dark red, the veins in his neck protruding throbbing-his breath becoming forced

"He looks like he's ready to explode" Makoto commented

"Well she shouldn't of two timed" Minako said matter a factly

At that comment Mamoru's eyes snapped opened, they were red, filled with anger "You" Mamoru growled standing up turning to a confused Motoki "_you_ **impregnatedmy GILRFRIEND**!" Mamoru screamed as he jumped from his seat tackling Motoki to the ground

"What?" Motoki cried as Mamoru delivered blow after blow

"Mamo-chan stop this!" Usagi screamed, her grip tightening on the small girl in her arms

"That's right get him! Teach him a lesson! He slept with your woman!"

"Minako you're not helping!" Usagi cried

"Bite him bite him!" Makoto cheered

"Makoto stop it!" Usagi hissed

Chibiusa looked down at the two men fighting on the ground "That's not my daddy"

Mamoru stopped with his assault and looked up at the pink haired child as did the rest of the scouts "He's not your father?"

The small girl shook her head "he's the nice man who always makes me milk shakes" she pouted glaring at Mamoru

"Yea I'm the nice man that always makes her-wait a minute _Father?"_

Motoki sat in the booth with the newly revealed sailor Senshi, as Ami, who he just found out was Sailor Mercury, cleaned his many cuts and bruises. "So she comes from the future?" he asked once again. The girls nodded "and no one knows who her father is?" again they nodded

"It's got to be Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled holding the pink haired child on her lap "I would never-"

"Two time!" Minako said with glee

"I'm not _you_ Minako!" Usagi hissed throwing a fry at the blonde "so just shut it!"

Chibiusa giggle with merriment "just like home"


	3. Covert Ops

I just wanted to remind everyone that these are just a bunch of one shots, all fallowing one subject. So please do not expect a drama filled story like I normally write. This is meant to be humorous bring a little laughter to your day.

Anyway WOW, I never knew this story would have so many people liking it lol its great! Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, anyway if you have any ideas that you want to see in a one shot let me know. also this is about how Mamoru trying to find out who chibi usa's father is. so there will be some chapters with out chibiusa just mamoru going crazy :o)

Thank you to my beta chimichurri for going over this story for me! You are the best!

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Covert Ops

"Mamoru why are we waiting outside of Usagi-chans school?" Motoki asked as the two hid behind the large stone wall, bushes covering them from sight.

"Shh" the dark haired man turned his head to his friend a crazed look in his eyes "Do you want them to hear us?" turning his attention back to the school he growled. Who would have thought that a single child could bring the Prince of Earth to this…not only is he stalking his own girlfriend, but he was dragging Motoki along for the ride.

"Dude we look like a couple of perverts!" Motoki again looked around the bush and back to the school a worried look on his face "I can't go to jail" he whispered restlessly

"Shut up will ya! Here she comes" Mamoru hissed his eyes on his beloved as she stood at the doorway of the school "Who is that?" Mamoru asked as a tall teen around Usagi's age walks out of the school beside her. Mamoru growls as the young teen said something causing Usagi to laugh. "_Who_**is**_**that?**_"

"He looks cute" Mamoru looked at his friend oddly "What? He does" Motoki said with a shrug "Unlike you, I'm okay with my sexuality to notice a man's or young man's appearance and this guy is cute" Mamoru shook his head his attention back on his beloved and _boy_. With a sigh Motoki asked "Why are we out here Mamoru? This is insanity" his friend pushed on the large bush in front of him "What are you doing?" he panicked "someone will see us!"

"I'm trying to see who she's talking to!" Mamoru replied as he finally moved a part of the annoying bush from his line of sight. He laughed manically "I see you punk! You and your little school uniform trying to act innocent with your big brown eyes and blue hair" Motoki watched as Mamoru pulled a canon 40D professional camera from his subspace.

"You're taking pictures?" Motoki all but yelled causing Mamoru to cover his mouth, once removing his hand the blonde shook his head "This is _soooo_ illegal!"

"I need it for my face recognition program"

"Your face cognition what?"

"My .program" Mamoru said casual as he began to snap photos of the oblivious teens

"_Oh my god_" Motoki groaned rubbing his face with his hands "This is about Chibi-chan! You're _still_ hung up over who the baby daddy is?" Mamoru sent Motoki a death glare "Usagi is head over heels **in love** with _**you**_, she wouldn't cheat!"

"What part of covert ops are you not getting?" the raven haired prince snapped

"What part of 'Jail time' aren't you getting?" Motoki snapped back

"Look she's giving him her phone number!" Mamoru growled ignoring his suppose strait friend

Motoki shrugged "Their probably doing some kinda project together"

"Or their planning some secret tryst!" Mamoru hissed his fist tightening around the end of the stone wall

"Or they could be working on a project" Motoki said once more

"How do you know this?" Mamoru asked annoyed with his blonde friend

"The fact that he's holding a folder that reads Group project in big black letters"

"Yea sure that's what they want you to think then **BAMB**! A little pink haired child comes falling from the sky!" Mamoru raised his hands as if imitating the fall

Motoki stared at his friend, blinking a few times "you're really losing your mind you know that?"

_**Till next time – Bye all! :o)**_


	4. After Hours

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta** chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

After Hours

"Moshi Moshi Tsukino residence"

_"Konbanwa Tsukino-san its Chiba Mamoru"_

"Ah, Mamoru-kun I'm sorry but Usagi-chan isn't home yet"

_"S-she not?"_ he asked worriedly

"No, I believe she's still at Hoshime's house working on their" Ikuko stopped hearing a dial tone "hello? Mamoru-kun?" with a shrug she hung up the phone "must have been disconnected"

---Hanging up the phone, Mamoru turned to his large white couch, which housed a sleeping Motoki "We have to go" Mamoru growled pulling Motoki causing him to fall onto the ground

"What did you do that for?" Motoki yelled, rubbing his eyes as he looked to his watch "Good god Mamoru, it's 11 at night!"

"Usako isn't home yet"

"So?"

"_So?_! She's still at that Hoshime's house; god only knows what they're doing!" the raven haired prince growled

Motoki shook his head "a project Mamoru-san, they're doing a project"

"At 11 at night?" Mamoru threw a jacket at his friend

Motoki rolled his eyes "yes Mamoru, they are doing a project at 11 at night, do you not remember our own projects? You, me _and_ Kyobashi staying up till 2-3 in the morning?"

Mamoru grabbed his keys "even more reason to go, this is exactly the excuse they need to create a tiny pink haired…_thing_"

Motoki stood rubbing his face in aggravation, god his friend was losing his mind! "Will you knock it off Mamoru, Jesus man when are you going to wake up and see you'd completely lost your mind?"

"What is this was Rika-san?" Mamoru challenged "What if some crazed mini Rika fell from the sky claiming to be her future pink haired _thing_ and that _you_ weren't her father! What would you do?"

"Okay" Motoki laughed trying to calm himself "One-stop referring to Chibi-chan as _thing_ she has a name its C.h.i.b.i.u.s.a" Mamoru rolled his eyes "and Two-Chibi-chan never said you weren't her father! She just said she got her hair and eyes from her father's side"

"Exactly" Mamoru yelled "She got it from her _father's_ **_side_**! Obviously that isn't me!" he yelled lifting up the only photo he had of his parents "now let go"

"I don't want to go out there!" the blonde arcade owner protest "call Asanuma or Kyobashi! Their dumb enough to fallow you"

"Stop acting like such a baby!" Mamoru hissed grabbing his jacket from the closet

"It's not my fault that I want to keep my sweet innocence's! Do you have any idea what kinda people walk the streets at this hour?" he stood glaring at his friend "not all of us are crime fighting super heroes!"

"Well then I guess we won't take the streets then" a devious grin over took the handsome prince as he pulled out the all too familiar red rose.

--Sitting in a tree Motoki hugged the trunk of the large maple eyes closed tight as Tuxedo Kamen sat next to him "What is wrong with this tree?" Motoki complained shaking as he held on for his life "it should be against the law to have such large trees in residential neighborhoods!"

"It's just a tree Motoki; you act as if you never climbed one before"

"Normal trees, not mutant trees on steroids!" Motoki hissed letting a little scream leave his lips as he looked down "I don't wanna die!"

"I see them" Kamen whispered staring into the large window "why are they in his bedroom?" he growled

_"As I walk though the shadows of the valley of death…"_

"What is she laughing at?" the masked super hero hissed ignoring his frantic friend

"_I should have eaten that hamburger, but noooo I had to worry about calories! Well no need to worry now I'm gonna die!"_

"It's _her"_ Kamen glared darkly at the small pink haired child "look at her laughing with the two of them…Blue and blonde hair…mmmh"

"_Makes Green! Blue and freaking blonde makes GREEN HAIR! Not PINK, GREEN! God it's cold" _his screams fell on deaf ears

Kamen growled angrily as Usagi stood shaking the hand of the teen boy, Mamoru hated so "why does she need to be so friendly?"

"It looks like she's leaving" Motoki noted a look of relief coming over his features as the front door opened

_"Thank you for your hospitality Hoshime-san" _the odango teen bowed her head as did her mini twin

_"Thank you for staying so late Tsukino-san, we make a great pairing" _the young boy smiled causing a growl to leave Kamen's lips

"Did you hear that? Paring?" he hissed glaring as Usagi waved her goodbyes walking toward her house Chibiusa in tow.

Opening his eyes Motoki breathed a sigh of relief "Great now we can go hom-Tuxedo Kamen?" Motoki looked around not seeing the mask super hero "Mamoru?" he called but no response "He left me here" he said in shock as the wind picked up causing the blonde to hold on to the truck of the tree once more in fear "Curse you Chiba Mamoru! CURSE YOU"

**Wow I'm happy to see that people like my one shot/story thanks! Don't worry there will be some with Usagi, Mamoru and Chibiusa…just right now I am having fun with Mamoru's adventures dragging poor Motoki-kun with him :o) anyway hope you like it.**

**if you have anything you want to see Mamoru do let me know...**

**I placed a poll on my profile please vote! let me know which adventure he should have next!)**


	5. Minako to the rescue

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**I forgot to add this in before the babysitting adventures so here it is...**

"So Minako-san I need your help" Mamoru said his hands on his lap as he stared at the blonde intently "It's about Usako"

"Ah yes, our so called 'innocent' princess"

"Usagi-chan _is_ innocent you two are just too crazy to listen to reason!" Motoki yelled but was ignored

"What have you seen, heard? Anything suspicious?"

"Oh god" Motoki groaned

"Well you didn't hear this from me, but apparently she has a meeting tonight in twenty minutes with her _class_ _group_ out in Juban Park" she leaned in to Mamoru "she's been spending an offal lot of time with this _group_, blowing off our shopping trips and meetings so that she can 'study' with _them_…if you know what I mean" she wiggled her eye brows

"There isn't anything going on with Usagi-chan and this school group" Motoki again yelled "you two need to lay off whatever drugs you're on, Usagi has _never_ given us any reason to doubt her!" his words fell on deaf ears

Mamoru growled "Motoki get your things, we're going out tonight!"

"I'm not going!" Motoki yelled stomping his feet like a child

"I'm in, I know everyone in our school I can give you the low down on whoever it is that she's with" she gave a sigh "I understand the ways of a two timer, since I sadly am one"

Motoki shook his head "You know what you two be crazy together! I'm out of here"

"And where do you think you're going?" Mamoru hissed

"To work! You do remember work don't you? That thing you do that brings in green pieces of paper that pay for things like I don't know…." Looks around Mamoru's apartment "a place to live!"

"Get Lizzie to cover your shift, it's not like your parents are going to disinherit you, kick you out of your apartment. You live above the arcade, which they own not to mention they also own the damn building"

"Anyway Toki-chan it would be fun, us together frighten crime!"

"What part of I don't want to isn't being understood?"

"You mean you're going to leave poor sweet innocent Mamoru-san to fend for himself against…against a _two timer!_

"Usagi-chan isn't a two timer!"

"Do you have a pink headed child from the future claiming to be your daughter running around?"

"Well no…but that doesn't mean"

"Then it's settled you will be our wing man!"

"Why am I always dragged in to things such as this?"

-Venus jumped from roof top to roof top while Tuxedo Kamen carried the screaming Arcade owner "stop screaming like a girl Motoki!" Kamen hissed as they came to a stop

"I see her she's right there" Venus whispered pointing to Usagi as she walked though the park with a group of her class mates "wow she gets around" she mumbled noticing the group were nothing but boys

"So it could be any one of _them_" Kamen hissed his eyes narrowing

"It's a group project!" Motoki yelled feeling his sanity start to slip

"Oh yea Motoki, then tell me why would a teacher put one girl with a group of five boys?" Kamen questioned

"That is unusual I mean I know that none of our teachers would ever do such a thing Toki-chan" Minako added looking at Usagi as she laughed with the group "this is the life of a two-timer boys, she's good though, real good" Mamoru felt his heart stop "Look they stopped, it looks like their waiting for someone" Minako stood feeling her cell phone vibrate "One second" she whispered bring the phone to her ear "Aino Minako here"

"_Minako chan where in the moon are you?" _The blonde in question pulled the phone away from her ear as Usagi's screams penetrated her receiver _"I AM HERE ALONE WITH A GROUP OF GUYS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INAPROPIATE THIS IS?"Venus blinked a few times "I AM SO SICK OF CARRYING YOUR WEIGHT! I HAVE BEEN DOING NOT ONLY MY WORK BUT YOURS AS WELL! YOU NEVER SHOW UP FOR ANY OF OUR MEETINGS! NOW I AM telling you get your ASS DOWN HERE!"_

"So Minako was the extra girl in the project" Motoki said smugly shaking his head

Hanging up Venus stood rubbing the back of her head "I knew I was forgetting something, seems I'm the extra girl in this project…oops" she laughed "well sorry guys had a lot of fun but I got to run"

After she was gone Motoki turned to Kamen "can we go now please" nodding the two made their way off the roof of the building "I never thought I would find someone as bubble brained as Minako…"


	6. Baby sitter Moruchan

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta** chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

**Sorry about the delay, life what can I say. Katacuisine dot com is my food blog if anyone is interested :o). **

Baby sitter Moru-chan

How he got dragged into the situation he was now in was beyond him…some how he had agreed to watch the pink headed…_thing._ Yes him, Chiba Mamoru, the super hero of Tokyo the future King of Earth was now Chiba Mamoru the babysitter.

So far things were going well, the child sat happily coloring in his living room as he took the dishes out of the dish washer "This isn't so bad" he told him self

"I done!" the small girl yelled "Moru-chan" she called "come and see"

Stopping what he was doing Mamoru walked into his living room only to stop again, eyes wide in terror…

"It pwetty" she said with pride smiling at her creation

"W-What have you _done_?" his blue eyes going from his once white sofa to his once black coffee table "My walls?" he shrieked running up to them rubbing the dish towel over the many circles and squares "come off please come off" with a breath he turned to the little pink haired child "what did you use?"

Chibiusa held up four multicolor permanent marks "Where did you get those?" the small child pointed to his once black leather brief case

30 minutes later –bath time-

"Stay still!" Mamoru growled trying to wash the little maggot's hair "do you want Usako to come back and see you a mess?"

"Mama!" the girl yelled laughing as she continued to slash the water all over an annoyed mamoru.

10 minutes later—end of bath-

"NO STOP!" he yelled running after the naked child as she ran though out his apartment water and soap scattered across the floor "You're going to ruin my wood floors!" the raven haired man screamed chasing the small child with a towel. Not watching where he ran the man, whose sanity was slowly leaving, slipped over a puddle falling face first

It was at this moment that Chiba Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen…reincarnated Prince of Earth came to a decision as Chibiusa's melodic laughter filled his ears…

"I'm getting a vasectomy"


	7. Screams

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta** chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest.

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

**Military Life and Curious –**I will be updating soon, my beta is out for the moment and I am busy with my sons last week of school and him leaving for the summer to visit with his grandparents.

Sarah Zitter- I would have email you back but I couldn't since you were not logged in. This story isn't over yet, far from it. Mamoru needs to be crazy a little longer but the end will be good promise.

Screams

"So are you hungry?" he asked walking into his kitchen

Pulling herself onto one of Mamoru's stools, she smiled brightly "Yes" the excitement in her voice over the mire mention of food reminded him of only one other person…his precious moon princess Usagi. Dressed in a cute pink dress adorn with yellow daisies Chibi-usa added "I want penute bubber and jawwie!" the smile grew larger and for once Mamoru felt his heart being to melt

"Well I don't have peanut butter, but I can make you a yummy grilled cheese? Or ham and cheese sandwich" maybe this wasn't so bad; the kid was kinda cute…

Chibiusa's smile floated away replaced with a frown "I want PENUTE BUBBER AND JAWWIE!" she screamed as loud as she could, Mamoru was certain he saw actual fire in her now glaring ruby eyes…

His own heart that was a second ago melting under the child's adorable smile, stopped. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the steaming child "I don't have Peanut butter and jelly, so you have to pick something else!"

Slamming her tinny fist onto the garnet counter tops she screamed once more "I want PENUTE BUBBER AND JAWWIE!"

Crossing his arms over his chest he kept a stern look on his face "Your tantrums are not going to work on me Chibi-chan" he shook his head "now you have two choices grilled cheese or ham and cheese?" he wasn't going to let this child win, no…he was the prince of earth for crying out loud surely he can negotiate with a mire child…

"NO!" She yelled slamming her fist repeatedly on the table top, Mamoru stood his ground "I WANT PENUTE BUBBER AND JAWWIE! PENUTE BUBBER AND JAWWIE!" the child cried over and over and over again until finally…

"Do you want crunchy or smooth?" Mamoru asked standing in the middle of the grocery aisle, he watched as she stared at the two peanut butters, her face scrunched up in thought her little pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth _'she looks so much like Usako'_ he thought a small chuckle leaving his lips. Then he remembered this was the same child that screamed so loud his neighbors banged on their wall demanding silence.

Chibiusa on the other hand stood in still concentration, her eyes glaring at the two peanut butters as if making a choice that would save the world…finally after 20 agonizing minutes she smiled "Smooduh"

With plastic jar in hand the ever so tolerant Mamoru Chiba made his way to the cashier, only to find every register congested with ten or more customers waiting to purchase their items. It was at long last, after waiting nearly thirty minutes that they stood second in line…feeling a tap on his shoulder Mamoru turned a beautiful brunette stood smiling behind him "Ano…I believe your daughter needs to use the restroom"

Staring at the beauty before him, confused he answered "I'm sorry but I don't have a daughter" it was her own confused look that surprised him.

"She's not yours?" the young woman asked a worried look on her face as she pointed at the small child standing next o him

Mamoru's blue orbs darted down to where the dancing candy haired child was, "Moru-chan I need to go potty!" her big ruby eyes stared at him with pure desperation as her hand was placed over her privates, her chubby legs danced around her "I need to go" she said once more

Looking to the cashier and back at the child he ran his hand over his face, his patience now fleeting "you can't hold it?" she shook her head. Mamoru groaned rubbing his face in annoyance "I live right around the corner Chibi-chan and look we're up next…"

Her big ruby eyes were wide as if mimicking _Puss and boots_ from the movie 'Shrek' water lining her desperate orbs as her bottom lip began to quiver. "P-Please" she whimpered

"It's not good to hold it" The woman behind him said her voice cold as she glared at the raven haired man "are you her babysitter?" she questioned "If you're not her father than who are you to her?"

It was at that question that the others in line began to talk _"Poor child, look at her she looks as if she's about to cry"_

_"There's no way he's her father! He looks nothing like her" _

It was the last comment that made the young prince cringe, Minako's high pitched voice echoing in his mind, taunting him "_Two Timer!" _shaking his head Mamoru nodded "I'm her babysitter" he muttered

"Our rest rooms are located in the back sir" The cashier replied her tone cold, a similar judgmental look taking over her attractive features.

Embarrassed and on the verge of a psychotic melt down mamoru bowed his head, muttering a "Thank you" as he took the hand of the dancing child and rushing her to the rest room.


	8. Birth control

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**it came to my attention by Mishi that in the first chapter I had chibiusa as three and in this chapter I put her five, I fixed it Chibiusa is three not five. thank you Mishi**

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

It sat in front of the child as if a gift from god himself; well that's how Mamoru saw it.

Finally after an hour of picking out the peanut butter, waiting in long lines, potty breaks and then waiting in long lines once more, the magical so desperately desired sandwich was finished. Oh and boy did he put his all into to putting this Peanut butter and jelly together, sure most of you would have just thrown some of the tan nutty confection over a slice of bread than topped it with your favorite jelly calling it a day…normally this is what Chiba Mamoru would have done, but due to the situation at hand and the adventure the super hero of Tokyo had to endure to get the most sought after peanut butter he took his time. Making sure that not only that every inch of bread was covered with the perfect layer of nutty goodness, but that the same amount of jelly was added.

Now he sat waiting, sweat dripping down his forehead as he watched the ruby eyed child stare at the massive sandwich.

"You didn't make it white"

What did she just say? What did this…this _thing_ that had turned his world upside down in less than a couple of hours _just _**say**? He didn't make it right? How could he _not _make such a simple sandwich right? Last time he checked you didn't need a culinary degree to make damn peanut butter and jelly sandwich!

With a breath he asked "What's wrong with it?"

She sat thinking staring at the offensive looking sandwich "mama" he cringed "away cut da crust off" she shook her head "I no like crust"

"Oh" he answered eyes blinking "is that all?" he laughed taking a knife and cutting the ends of the bread away "alright there you go" still she did not touch it "what's wrong now?"

Again that same concentrated look took over the three years old "your bread is yucky" she mumbled pushing the plate away "I eat white wike mama" she shook her head "onwe daddy eats this"

With a groan he rubbed his face with his hands, god this child is driving him insane "well your father's a smart man, wheat bread is good for you, it's healthy" he pushed the plate in front of her "so **eat**"

"I no wike it!" she pushed the plate away

"Chibi-chan you have to eat and this is all we have!" he pushed it back in front of her

"I said no!" she yelled pushing the plate away from her

This was it, closing his eyes he tried to calm himself begging his patience to return begging for his temper to reside…but no he could feel the beast with him rising.

1…his once white expensive Italian leather couch was now a tied dyed mess

2…his walls, his wonderful colorless walls were covered in stick figures and flowers…

3…coffee table…his poor coffee table…destroyed

4…his once tan carpet…soiled

5…the now water marked wood floors…his pride and joy of his home…damaged…

6…this sandwich…this cursed bloody sandwich…no he couldn't fight it anymore snapping his eyes opened he glared angrily at the small defiant child "Chibiusa! You will eat this sandwich or…or I'll have to spank you!" he knew he made a mistake the moment the words left his mouth…

That was it, the small child let out a cry that would put his precious Usako's to shame, tears ran down her chubby face as her screamed echoed though out the small apartment fallowed by loud bangs coming from the neighbors below him, beside him and even a couple of shouts from across the hall….

Yes, he will be feeding Usako birth control pills…even if it means slipping them into her food and or drinks without her knowing…

**Before you ask Usagi is coming up soon, and there will be more Usagi and Mamoru in a chapter thats coming.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Freedom!

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**it came to my attention by Mishi that in the first chapter I had chibiusa as three and in this chapter I put her five, I fixed it Chibiusa is three not five. thank you Mishi**

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

He sat afraid to move as she lay still on his living room floor. Her small chest rising and falling with every steady breath. Dry tears painted on her rosy cheeks her cubby hands holding herself as she slept. Yes peace, this was peace this was blissful always wanting peace.

It had taken the small princess an hour of wailing, kicking and even screaming till finally her small body gave way.

Slowly standing up Mamoru stopped, as the pink haired demon let out a soft whimper…he waited, his breath held as he stayed in a kneeling position…finally with relief the child rolled over still sleeping.

The last thing Chiba Mamoru wanted to do was wake the sleeping child…No, that couldn't happen…his nerves were ready to snap…he watched as she continued to sleep soundly '_no wonder parents give kids night time cough syrup they're easier to deal with when they're asleep'_

He continued to watch…time ticking away as he sat staring at the slumbering child. Now, if god has any pity for him, at all, he'll be handing the little spore over to his Usako and his nightmare would then be over!

God he needed alcohol…now he knew why parents drank…you have to in order to make it through the day…scratch that…an hour…

None of this matter, no not now…all that matters is that she stays asleep undisturbed by…

***Knock* Knock*Knock***

_'Shit!' _ Blast whoever is at the door, so help them god he was going to rain a shower of roses on their asses if this monster of a child wakes!

_"Mamo-chan?"_

His anger disappeared, a feeling of delight and joyful glee washed over the now ecstatic prince. Without another word the raven haired superhero of Tokyo quickly picked up the sleeping child opened his front door passing the child into the arms of the woman he will always love and adore than…as quickly as it opened it shut.

Leaning against the door he let out a breath of relief "it's over" he smiled "IT'S OVER!" he yelled jumping up and down for joy.

On the other side of the door, a bewildered Usagi stood blinking confusingly at the door in front of her. "He must have an appointment or something" the blonde assured herself looking down at the slumbering child "I'll have to have Mamo-chan watch her more often" she smiled sweetly turning to the elevator and returning home

45 minutes later…

His apartment was filled with light; boxes of freshly delivered pizza lined his dining room table, while empty bottles of sake and beer filled his trash can.

Motoki stood speechless as he stared at the once reserved Chiba Mamoru, now dancing drunkenly and singing "Freedom" by Aretha Franklin.

"M-Mamoru?" the man in question turned a large goofy smile upon his face, a bottle of sake in his left hand

"Mokoki!" he slurred placing his arm around his best friend "youz comes to'd ma pardy!"

Motoki nodded pulling away from his friend turning down the music "your neighbors are complaining" he said his hand on his hips a concern look on his face "are you alright? I heard from Usagi-chan that you babysat Chibi-chan today…so I decided to come by and see how things went" he frowned "that bad huh?"

Mamoru laughed "youz knows what koki-chan, youz are one fun g'eye" he shook his head "That cute wittle girl iz a'right"

Motoki released a breath of relief "well at least something good came out of it, so does this mean you've given up on finding out who's her father?" he whispered rubbing the back of his neck

Mamoru smiled a goofy drunken smile "I'd give her my blessinz"

"Really?" Motoki was more than surprised "you mean your okay with this?" Mamoru nodded drinking from the large sake bottle "then what are you doing?"

"Whaz it look like koki? W're celebratin!" he cheered taking another swig from his diminishing bottle

"Celebrating what?"

Mamoru threw his hands out singing out **"Freedom! FREEDOM!"**

**Next day…**

Motoki awoke to the sound of Mamoru typing furiously on his lab top "what are you doing Mamoru?" He groaned rubbing his eyes "it's 6 in the morning Mamoru! Jesus I thought you would be incapacitated for sure"

"I'm a superhero remember, we don't get hang over's" he muttered as he continued to concentrate on the work he was doing

"Must be nice" the blond whispered jealousy lacing his words. Walking over to the couch Motoki noticed the files and photos of young students lining his coffee table "Um…Mamoru…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like your back on this baby daddy track again" with a sigh Motoki took a seat next to his best friend "Mamoru…I thought you gave this up…remember '**Freedom!'" **the blonde sang out causing Mamoru to turn to him with a look of irritation

"I wasn't in my right state of mind Motoki, I was delusional, my sanity was gone"

"And that's different how?"

"No one's going to impregnate _my_ girlfriend and live Motoki"

"So, so what are you going to do now huh? Hunt down every boy at Usagi-chan's school? Ask them what their relationship is to her?"

Mamoru stopped typing turning to his best friend with a large smile "You know some times you really do come up with the best ideas Motoki! Come on, get your keys"

"What? NO!" Motoki yelled standing "I am not going this time Mamoru"

"Motoki, you're being unreasonable"

"I'm being unreasonable?" the blonde laughed "said the man who wants to **_stalk a group of high school boys!"_ **Motoki shook his head "No, I'm not going…call Asanuma and Kyobashi their brains are the size of a peanut they'll fallow you anywhere" he walked to the door "besides I have to work today, good luck on your…whatever" he shook his head closing the door

Placing his cell to his ear he smiled "hey Numa, Bashi meet me at Juban Park we got work to do"

**Before you ask Usagi is coming up soon, and there will be more Usagi and Mamoru in a chapter thats coming.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Dibs!

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**There is a new chapter called Minako's to the rescue, its chapter 5. I forgot to put it up so just letting you guys know its up.**

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

"So Usa-chan cheats on you Mamo-san?" Asanuma questions a worried look on his face "and ends up with a little pink haired daughter?"

"Yes"

Kyobashi smiles deviously "So I get it! We're here searching for the punk that will end up violating our precious Usa-chan correct?"

"Correct"

As they enter the Schools Soccer Field, Kyobashi turns to his life long friend, "hey Mamo-san"

"What is it Kyobashi"

"When you and Usa-chan call it quits can I call dibs?"

Mamoru stopped walking as Asanuma quickly turned to his brunette friend eyes blazing "HEY! We talked about this already Numa, I get Usa-chan remember?"

"I think Mamo-san should pick who gets to have Usa-chan, that agreement was based upon Mamo-san breaking up with Usa-chan again, not Usa-chan breaking his heart by sleeping with another-this my friend is a totally different situation"

Mamoru cringed, fist to his sides his face turning read

"But I won the toss!" Asanuma yelled "You said tails I said heads and the penny landed on heads!"

"But I always carry her photo around, see" Kyobashi pulled out a photo that was kept safely in his wallet

"Hey where did you get this one? this looks like the girls locker room"

Mamoru turned his eyes flaming

"Yep, had to climb up the building to get this baby, but it was well worth it" Kyobashi smiled proudly

"Look at this one" Asanuma pulled out a photo from his wallet

Kyobashi smiled sweetly "she looks so peaceful" he gushed "I love watching her sleep" he smiled at his friend who nodded "did you noticed her new lamp on the night stand?"

"I did, it complements her room nicely"

Asanuma turned to his childhood friend, a large smile on his face which quickly vanished "Ne, Mamo-san…Mamo-san…your face looks really red, did you forget your sunscreen?"

"You're also breathing heavy Mamo-san…I think you may be experiencing sun stroke" Asanuma stared at his fuming friend worriedly

Mamoru shook his head his eyes glaring daggers at the two supposed_ friends_ "Run" his voice came out ruff and low

"What was that Mamo-san?" Kyobashi asked as their angry friend slowly made his way toward the two bumbling idiots.

"I-I think he said to _run_ Bashi-chan…"

"Now that you mention it Numa-chan he does look rather upset…don't you think?"

Neither was able to say another word all that could be heard were the sounds of their painful screams echoing though out Tokyo.

**In the arcade…**

"No one can be trusted" Mamoru grumbled as he sips his coffee "even that old man over there, look at him…making her laugh…" he shook his head

"That's my _dad_ Mamoru!" Motoki hissed. "So Asanuma and Kyobashi turned out to be…well perverts but we knew that about them before this whole…mess"

"They want her just like all of the men in Juban…heck even your suspicious in my book**_Motoki_**"

"What? You can't be serious Mamoru! Need I remind you that _I _was the one who hid in the bushes with you out side of Usagi's school, _I_ was the one braving the night to help you spy on your 'precious' Usako, which I might add you ended up _leaving me in a **mutant tree!**_"

"Yea yea" Mamoru waved his hands in the air dismissing his friend "honestly Motoki you're such a baby"

"Who's such a baby?" the two boys turned smiles on their faces as they stared at the object of their conversation.

"Usako" Mamoru kissed his girlfriend sweetly "I'm looking forward to our date tonight"

Usagi looked to her hands a guilty look taking over her features "about that Mamo-chan…"

"What is it?" His smile disappearing

"Well…it's Chibiusa" Mamoru cringed his fist tightening around the ceramic coffee cup "she's sick with some kinda bug from daycare…and well I just…I don't want to leave her alone"

"Oh man, Usagi-chan is she alright?" Motoki asked concerned, ignoring the glare from Mamoru

"She has a fever of 103 and can't keep anything down; actually I wanted to ask if I could get a cup of your chicken noodle soup?"

"Of course I'll be right back"

Mamoru turned to his girlfriend trying to turn his annoyed look into a sad pout "I understand that you want to be with her, but we haven't spent any time together since Chibiusa's appearance and I…I miss you" he whispered kissing her lips softly "couldn't your mom watch her, just for tonight?" his eyes were pleading, and if this was any other time she would have fallen for those beautiful pleading blue orbs but…

"No, I'm sorry Mamo-chan, I really miss you too…but Mom has a lot to deal with as it is with Dad, me and Shingo…plus Chibiusa is really dependent on me, she'll be heartbroken if I'm not there to take care of her." She pulled away from her love "besides I may not be her birth mother as of yet, but one day I will be and knowing myself I would want her taken care of by the best possible person…" she smiled "and whose better to take care of Chibiusa than her own mother, right?"

God he hated that word…_mother…_if he could he would erase it from her memory for eternity!

"Okay" Mamoru said in defeat. "When will I see you again?" he asked hopeful

"Well the doctor said she'll be down for the next week, so after?" Mamoru nodded "but I do plan on stopping by the arcade to say hi to everyone after school so if you're here…we can spend some time together?"

Mamoru smiled nodding

"Here you go Usagi-chan, I put in four cups, two with chicken and noodles and two with just the broth…give my regards to your family and I hope Chibi-chan feels better soon"

"Thank you Toki-niichan" she turned to her beloved kissing his cheek "Love you"

"Love you" he whispered back watching as she left

"Wow, I hope Chibi-chan feels better" Motoki said concern in his voice, his eyes turning to his friend "Why are you so grumpy Mamoru? At least she has a legitimate reason for canceling your date"

"Yes…to take care of that…that _thing"_

"She's sick! You can't blame the child for getting sick" Motoki watched as his once sane friend grumbled to himself "on second thought..."

"I bet you she's just faking it, it's all part of an elaborate tick…she sucks Usako in brainwashing her and **BAMB**" Motoki jumps as Mamoru slams his hands onto the counter top "she's pregnant!"

"Who's pregnant?" Makoto asked taking a seat next to a glaring Mamoru

"Mamoru she's three, I doubt she even knows what 'brainwashing' means"

"Who's brainwashing who?" Minako asked excitedly as she took a seat next to Makoto, with Ami and Rei standing behind them.

"Chibi-chan" Makoto answered turning her attention back to the two men

"See she's even got you fooled! She's diabolical" Mamoru grumbled his fist resting on the counter "But I will not be fooled no! I see her for who she is and I will not rest until this father, this _man_ who takes away my beloved princess' innocence is brought to justices by my hands and my hands alone!" he preached standing from his stool a look of determination in his eyes "I will win this!" he cheered as he exited the arcade

The girls blinked eyes wide as they stared at their princes retreating form "You know, Mamoru's way more interesting now that he's lost his mind" Minako pointed out a large smile on her face, the others nodding in agreement


	11. Into the darkness

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all.**

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

**A Week Later…**

It was dark, the air was stiff and unmoving…pizza boxes lining the floor of the once clean apartment, no longer did the home feel inviting and safe, no now it was frightening.

Walking ever so carefully the young arcade owner reached his hand out hoping to find the switch to illuminate the darkness. "Watch your step" he whispered to his companions

"Maybe he isn't here?" Ami whispered frightened by the darkness that encased the once brightly lit home

"What is that smell?" Rei hissed "it's like a dumpster in here!"

A squishing should was made causing the Senshi of Jupiter to groan "that better not be what I think it is!"

"Poor Mamoru-san" Minako whispered "heartbroken and alone"

"Shut up Minako I blame you for this!" Rei hissed her voice plugged as she held her noise

"My fault? I did nothing but-"

"Constantly remind him that his girlfriend is a two timer" Makoto answered "god, there's something stuck on my shoe!"

As they inched their way thought the small home they stopped, a small light catching their attention.

"What are you doing here?" came a horse and unfamiliar voice, the shadow of the man frightening the intruders

"M-Mamoru?" Motoki asked, his voice showing his fear

Makoto looked between the shadow person and Motoki her arm wrapping around his "That doesn't sound like Mamoru-san…"

"And this definitely doesn't smell like his apartment either" Rei said plugging her noise

With a hand Motoki searched for the light switch "finally" he smiled in relief switching it up words, the girls sighed relieved that the dark spooky home was now lit with wonderful light.

"My eyes!" Mamoru groaned as he covered his face with his hands "Why are you here?" he yelled hands still covering his face

"Wow" Ami whispered looking around the room in complete shock

"Oh my god Mamoru-san, this place is a pig sty!" Rei growled "This is worse than Usagi-chan room!"

"Ewe! I stepped in old pizza" Makoto cried "Oh my god it's moving!"

"What are you doing living like this Mamoru?" Motoki yelled walking closer to his friend "this is gone on long enough!"

Ami made her way through the empty pizza boxes papers and clothes to what use to be the coffee table "what are these?" she asked picking up a folder "potentials?" looking to the other folder that sat on the other end of the table "this one just has a giant X on it"

"God I found the source of the smell" Rei complained her noise still plugged "it's you!" she yelled pointing to the unshaven raven haired man "when was the last time you took a shower? Jesus Mamoru-san you stink"

Makoto sighed "We can't leave him like this, if Usagi-chan were to see this she'd freak…I'll take care of the kitchen, Ami you got the living room, Minako and Motoki go clean him up and Rei you have the laundry"

*two hours and 15 minutes later*

"You've been taking pictures of every boy in our school?" Minako whispered looking though the pile of photos that sat in the folder marked "potentials"

"Mamoru-san you do know that this is illegal…if anyone were to find out you could be in a lot of trouble" Ami looked to her raven haired friend concerned

Rei shook her head "Honestly Mamoru-san use your common sense, why are you letting this little girl get to you?"

Before he could answer Minako cut in "Jirou Izumi, hey Mako-chan isn't he in your cooking class?" Makoto leaned over looking at the photo of the dark haired teen

"Oh yea, he's nice can't bake a crepe to save his life but sweet"

"It said that he helped Usagi with her books when she tripped" Minako and the others looked to Mamoru who nodded

"His hand brushed against hers, you should of seen the way he helped her so smug and self-righteous!"

Ami again was concerned "Ano…Mamoru-san…how is one smug and self-righteous while picking up books?"

"It was his eyes" Mamoru answered in a low and creepy voice, causing the girls to inch away from the manic prince

"Okay…" Minako turned the page to the next photos of a blonde "oh hey he's in my English class…it said that he waved at Usagi once in the hallway…"

"How is waving a bad thing?" Makoto asked looking confused

"it was the way he waved" Mamoru said his fist in his lap "it was fast as if saying, hey come over my house tonight so we can make a little pink headed demon!"

The group sweet dropped as they stared at the obviously unstable prince "um…there's more…it said that he leaves the house at 7, after eating French toast and a glass of warmed milk?..." Minako and Makoto looked at the rest of the information before looking up at Mamoru

"You've followed them too?" Mamoru nodded confidently "All of them?...but…but there's at least 205 boys at our school…" Makoto turned to Minako as the blonde began to flip though the pages of the folder "wait" Makoto laughed "Umino? You believe Umino is threat to _you_?" the girls all laughed hysterically

"If I was Usagi-chan I would pick Umino if my boyfriend had obviously **lost** **his _mind_**_!_" Rei mumbled

"You should see the way he fallows her, talking to her as if he knows her…as if…as if he was her _best friend_"

"_He_ is her best friend Mamoru-san…he and Naru-chan, who by the way is his girlfriend, had been friends with Usagi-chan since kindergarten…" Makoto answered

Ami placed a hand on her prince's shoulder "They have been friends for over 10 years Mamoru-san...one would assume a person would develop a sibling like relationship with a person after such a long period of time"

"Besides how did you get such detailed information without being seen, the only way you could have done that is if you…"Makoto sat wide eyed for a moment.

Rei gasped turning to Mamoru angrily "YOU USED YOUR POWERS?"

Ami gasped covering her mouth with her hand and shaking her head "Mamoru-san that is not what we use our powers for and you know that!"

"What if you were caught? Or if someone saw you?" Makoto hissed "can you imagine what the news would say 'Super hero found outside young boys room?"

"First you tell those two bumbling buffoons our identities, now you're out _stalking_ the male population of Usagi's high school? What next huh Mamoru? Are you going to start kidnapping people?"

"How do you think Usagi-chan would feel?" Motoki asked shaking his head in disapproval "it's one thing to hide out of her window or follow her around town but it's another to do it to EVERY boy in Usagi's school!"

"You've been following Usagi?" Makoto asked shocked

"You know what I think?" everyone turned to Rei "I think you lost your damn mind Chiba Mamoru" she stood up "you're crazy you have gone insane" she waved her fingers around her head emphasizing her point

"Thank you!" Motoki cheered "I've been trying to tell him this for weeks now"

"So what Chibi-usa came from the future and only recognizes her mother, it's in the _future _Mamoru, things can change"

"Rei's right" Ami stood grabbing her small bag "you need to stop this behavior Mamoru-san before you get hurt or hurt someone else or worse end up in jail!"

The girls stood exiting the apartment "god why don't you just ask the brat yourself?" Rei hissed as she exited the apartment

Mamoru stopped staring at the door as he processed Rei's words. He turned his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder "ah Mamoru-san" she shook her head "I'm with you, you got to protect your woman even though she's a two timer" and with that said Minako pats the prince on the shoulder and leaves.

Leaving him to his own thoughts '_Ask the brat yourself…mmmh…'_


	12. Jail time

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all.**

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

"Mamoru why are we following Chibi-chan?" Motoki asked looking around nervously "I'm more than positive this is not what Rei meant when she said 'ask her yourself'"

Mamoru waved his hand in the air "I'm reading between the lines, besides she'll lead us to her _father_" he answered watching the small pink haired child as she walked though the park "I'm a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner"

"Okay look man this is going way to far, it's one thing to follow Usagi-chan but it's a whole other story when you're following a _child_!"

"Oh stop your complaining Toki!"

"Dude what part of this is illegal?" Mamoru just rolled his eyes "do you know what happens to guys who look like me in prison?" Motoki hissed "I'm far too pretty to be someone's _bitch!"_

"You're over reacting" Mamoru whispered "nothing's going to happen"

It was at that moment that a voice was heard from behind them "Can I help you gentlemen?"

Turning Motoki's eyes widened in fear as Mamoru shrugged "No we're fine" Mamoru said turning back to watch the pink haired child ignoring the officer

"I'm going to need the two of you to come with me"

Mamoru shook his head "We're pretty busy at the moment" Motoki stared between the annoyed officer and Mamoru. Closing his eyes he held his arms out for the cuffs

"This wasn't a request" the officer announced placing the cuff on Motoki and pulling Mamoru

30 minutes later

Motoki sat clinging to Mamoru as two other inmates stared hungrily at the blonde, the one inmate closest to him reached his hand out to touch Motoki's golden locks causing the arcade owner to scream in fear "I told you Mamoru!"

"We'll be out soon enough" Mamoru said crossing his arms over his chest closing his eyes as he rested his head against the cold stone wall "then we can continue our investigation"

Motoki glared at his raven haired friend "I hate you"

**Okay so we have made it to the end of this story! there are two more chapters and it is over. Yes, Usagi is in the next two chapters as well as Chibiusa...all will be explained...who is chibiusa's daddy?...**


	13. The End

Thank you all so much for all the great Reviews! It really helps with motivation. Also the Favorites are wonderful thank you so much, Thank you to my beta**chimichurri **for going over this story for me! You are the best! and a BIG thank you as well goes out too **Sailormoonforever **who reads the stories before I post them. so thank you guys you are the greatest. I'm sorry that I havent updated in almost two weeks, my sons school is coming to an end and he is getting ready to go on vacation to visit his grandparents for the summer so I've been really busy getting his things together.

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed this story, it really makes me happy to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. I thank all of you truely from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all. I know that I said I was going to write two more chapters, but I decided to keep this chapter as one instead of splitting it up into two. **

I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,

Her glare was threatening causing innocent bystanders to leap as she passed. Walking closely behind her, Mamoru reached for his girlfriend only to have Motoki restrain him "Don't touch her man, she looks like she's ready to rip us in half"

"Please Motoki, my Usako wouldn't hurt a fly" he assured his friend

But Motoki wasn't so easily manipulated "She's freaking Sailor Moon Mamoru, she _can_ and _will_ murder us!" he whispered hiding from behind his taller companion "I wanna go back to prison" the blond arcade owner whimpered

"You'll see Motoki; she's just a little upset, nothing more…."

"You really are delusional"

With a roll of his eyes he pulled away from his friend "Usako! Usako wait" Mamoru yelled stopping abruptly as the reincarnated moon princess turned on her heals, fist now at her sides, her face red and eyes burning…maybe Motoki was right…with a gulp he stuttered "I-I'm sorry?" the raven haired prince took a step back arms raised in front of him, fear rolling off of him like waves in an ocean.

"You're sorry?'" she yelled "I'm in the middle of a meeting with Chibiusa's **_teacher_**, when out of no where my cell phone goes off and it's you, needing to be _bailed _**out of _jail_**! And you're **_SORRY_**?"

"If it helps any I wasn't doing anything wrong" he shrugged

"NOTHING WRONG?" Motoki bellowed "You made me follow you so that we can fallow a little kid _after_ I told you REPEATEDLY that this was **illegal!"**

"And?" the prince whispered his eyes looking to the ground; to afraid to make eye contact with his furious princess

"AND?" the blonde arcade owner stood staring in shock at his normally smart companion "I don't even _know _you anymore"

Usagi nodded her hands on her hips "You can't just go around following people, especially _little kids! _It's against the **_law_!" **taking a breath she turned "and You! How could you go along with something so so stupid? I don't even want to hear he made you do it, you're a big boy Toki you could have said _no!_"

"I didn't want to go along to begin with!" Motoki yelled back "I wanted to stay home and sleep I never wanted to follow Chibiusa or stalk you _every _freaking day! I never wanted to hide in a tree-"

"You followed me?" Usagi yelled turning her anger back on a glaring prince "This is all because of Chibiusa, isn't it? " Mamoru didn't answer "It is, isn't it?" Motoki nodded as she let out a small scream while stomping her foot "Honestly Mamoru why does this bother you so much?"

"Because I have to know!" he yelled causing Usagi to take a step back "I have to know who her father is" he took a breath before continuing "Since she popped in our lives it's been nothing but Chibi-chan this and Chibi-chan that, Oh no I don't like that bread only my daddy eats that bread, oh no I want peanut butter and jelly only I didn't _have_ peanut butter and jelly but NO her highness needed to have PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY! But Oh once she had her precious sandwich that she CRIED about she couldn't eat it, no so she cried some more with the stick figures that live **all over my walls** next to my white couch, which isn't white anymore so now I'm stuck with a tie dyed couch and a messed up coffee table!" His breathing was heavy as he stared at his princess and best friend

"Okay…I didn't follow any of that" Usagi mumbled eyes wide

"See I told you he lost his mind!" Motoki declared "Do you see why I couldn't just walk away! I feared for my life"

"Why didn't you just ask Chibiusa herself?" Usagi asked her arms over her chest

"That's what Rei-chan said, but no" Motoki hissed waving his hands in the air "he had to _read between the lines"_

Usagi just laughed shaking her head, this was getting way out of hand…something needed to be done "alright fine, if you want to know so badly than let's go and find out" Mamoru looked up at her "I've been saying for weeks now that Chibiusa is yours, that there isn't another for me that the only way I could possibly have another man's baby is if he were to-"

"Don't say it!" Mamoru growled "don't you _dare _think it! I rather you cheat on me than have _that _done to you"

Usagi nodded "but don't you see, I would _never _cheat on you, regardless of what Minako said." Mamoru said nothing "however, since you want proof then I'll get you proof"

"Where are we going?" Mamoru asked as Motoki they followed the blond

"To get your answers"

-Temple—

Minako sat, a bowl of pop corn sitting in her lap "Minako-chan where did you get the popcorn from?" Rei asked taking a seat next to her "mmmh extra butter my favorite"

"I brought it" Minako answered popping a corn into her mouth

Makoto looked at Rei "your grandfather bought a microwave?" Rei shook her head turning to Minako as did Makoto "then how did you pop this Minako-chan?"

"The fire" Minako answered easily enjoying her buttery treat ignoring the shocked look on Rei's face "when is this show going to start?"

"You used the **_sacred fire _**to pop your _pop corn_?"

"What?" she asked innocently "it was just sitting there"

Pain, it was sharp and…and painful…that's when it happened Rei grabbed her chest falling over

"Rei!" Makoto yelled holding her raven haired friend "Hang in there Rei-chan!"

Minako just continued to eat the hot buttery pop corn "you're such a drama queen Rei-chan, it's just fire"

-The time has come-

Chibiusa sat happily looking around the room her eyes wide as Usagi knelt down in front of her "Chibiusa-chan"

"Mama!" the girl cheered causing Mamoru to growl

Usagi smiled rubbing the girls hand "Mama has a question for you" the little girl nodded "well…honey we need you tell us who your daddy is"

The girl looked to Motoki causing Mamoru to stare daggers at his friend

"This is so exciting" Minako squealed as she stuffed her mouth

They watched as her ruby red eyes went from the scared arcade owner to Mamoru to…

It was then that the door to the temple opened revealing a smiling Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru "Oyi!" the wind Senshi greeted "We were in town thought we'd drop by"

"HARUKA-PAPA!" Chibiusa cried with glee jumping from her mother and running to the Senshi of wind, a confused look on the outers face

The room went quite no one moved, only the sound of Minako chocking on her popcorn could be heard

"Haruka-papa?" Rei repeated her eyes wide as the group turned their head to the shocked princess

"No why!" Minako yelled

Makoto blinked "Wow this does make sense you know…remember that summer we spend camping out in Kyoto?"

Ami gasped "oh my"

"It was just one kiss!" Usagi yelled "besides she's a _GIRL!"_

_"_With male tendencies" Minako chuckled

"Shut up Minako! You're not helping" Usagi turned to her boyfriend "Mamo-chan don't listen to her, I swear it was only a kiss, during a stupid game of truth or dare!"

He did not answer… "I think he snapped" Makoto commented poking the prince in the arm, their eyes following his body as he fell to the ground motionless…

"Well at least he knows the truth" Motoki smiled "life can now move on! It's time to celebrate" he said excitedly knowing that his days of following the psychotic prince of earth were over.

Minako turned to her fellow blond bowing at her feet "oh great master"

"This is all your fault Minako-chan!" the blond screamed

"Who would have thought Usagi-chan and Haruka-san…" Makoto commented shaking her head

"I'm confused" Rei mumbled "isn't Haruka a girl?"

"I think Mamoru-san has entered a catatonic state…" the mercurian Senshi commented as she stared at the fallen prince

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" Michiru asked staring at the scene before her with complete confusion

It was then that everything stopped. No one moved, everyone was still only the sound of laughter could be heard as a group of woman in colorful uniforms fell to the ground a loud harmonious roar of laughter bouncing off the four walls of the medium sized entertainment room.

"Look at his face" Uranus said pointing at the large screen that housed the images of their past selves

"This was the best idea ever" Venus laughed

Rei smiled "Serves him right"

Neo-Queen Serenity grinned ear to ear her eyes staring at the large television with pure joy "You know what they say…Karma is a-"

"What is going on in here?" everyone's eyes turned to their King "What has gotten you all so excited? I can hear your laughter throughout the palace"

At the sound of his voice the Senshi as well as the Queen sat up, only to quickly fall to the ground laughing harder than they did before. The sight of their King standing next to the stilled image of his catatonic past self was too much for the woman to handle.

"I don't understand" Endymion mumbled turning around to see what it was that caused them to once again collapse into a fit of laugher. "What is this?" He expected to see a comedy, like _The Hang Over _or _The 40 Year Old Virgin, _yes, those movies warranted such laughter…but what he saw had his heart stop.

His mind began to race….This had never happened in his past…he had no recollection of ever being insane and catatonic! Looking to the screen once more the king glared at the woman around him "What is my daughter doing there?" he yelled pointing at the three year old child in the arms of a confused looking Haruka. Chibiusa was five when she went to the past for the first time not three…what were they…realization hit him as he stared at the Senshi of time "Your playing with the timeline?"

The Senshi stood each one looking to the other trying to stiffen their laugher "Majesty, this isn't want you think it is" Pluto tried only to have the king cut her off

"It looks like the eight of you have been messing with the timeline!" his eyes went to his wife "and you permitted this?"

Serenity stood shaking her head giggling as she stared at her husband "oh relax Endy, we aren't dim witted dear" she chocked back a laugh as she whipped her tears from her eyes "we weren't messing with _our _timeline, just an alternate"

"Alternate?" he questioned eyeing the woman suspiciously

"The Queen is correct your majesty, this timeline will have no ill effect on our own" Pluto answered a small smile on her usually stern features.

"Then tell me what was so funny, why am I lying on the ground…" this brought on another bout of laughter "and what does our three year old daughter have to do with all this?"

Serenity shook her head walking over to her husband a smile on her face "nothing sweet heart, just a little…" she thought for a moment before they exited the room "experiment is all"

"But it looks as though I had lost my mind…"

Serenity shook her head the door slowly closing behind them "nothing to worry yourself about love" it was then that the two heard the loud joyous cry of their three year old daughter Chibiusa "MAMA, PAPA I BACK!"

And as the sun set on the stunning crystal palace the Queen took pleasure in knowing that her ever so dignified, composed and faultless husband…was not as perfect as she thought….yes indeed the saying is true…Pay back _is_ a bitch.

**The end…I hope you guys like the ending….if you want another round of funny little one shots/stories let me know**

-Back in the room—

"Man that was awesome!" Venus whispered a large smile on her face

"Yea to bad we didn't record it" Jupiter add

Mercury walked over smiling "who said we didn't?" she held out eight DVD's

"You my dear Mercury are indeed a genius" Mars grabbed her DVD smiling evilly "ah sweet black mail" 

***Fin***

**_I want to take every single one of you for the support and the wonderful reviews! I hope the ending was to your liking and that I did not disappoint any of you. thank you all again! once more a LARGE and BIG Thank you to two special ladies, Sailormoonforever and _****chimichurri for their time and all of their help as I made my way though this story. Thank you ladies you are amazing. **


End file.
